A la recherche du pique-nique perdu
by Lily Evans 2004
Summary: Réponse au défi n 61 du Poney Fringant sur le thème, pas excessivement sérieux, du pique-nique. Je n'ai pas pu indiquer tous les personnages concernés, mais on est avec toute la Communauté (ou ce qu'il en reste) au départ de la Lorien.


**Cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas participé aux défis du Poney Fringant, alors j'ai tenu à faire un effort pour celui-ci. Le thème en est « Le pique-nique », et avec un thème pareil je me voyais mal écrire un texte d'introspection mélancolique sur le devenir des peuples de la Terre du Milieu, donc ce sera plutôt du grand n'importe quoi.**

 **Ce texte sera un petit hommage à Olo et Nat, qui m'ont tant fait rire. Et un peu au Donjon de Naheulbeuk, aussi.**

 **À la recherche du pique-nique perdu**

─ Eh bien, c'était tout à fait sympathique cette petite halte en Lórien !

─ En effet, Frodon, répondit Aragorn de sa voix douce. La Lórien est un pays merveilleux, où tous nos soucis sont effacés et dont nos âmes sortent fortifiées.

─ Ouais, et puis on a eu des armes ! s'exclama gaiement Merry.

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel.

─ De belles armes en plus ! approuva Boromir. Toutes brillantes et tranchantes et magiques ou je ne sais quoi.

─ Et moi j'ai eu trois cheveux !

─ On sait, Gimli.

─ Moi, ce que je préfère, ce sont les couvertures.

─ Ce sont des capes, Sam.

─ Vous dites ce que vous voulez, mais moi je trouve qu'elles font très bien couvertures aussi.

─ On avait déjà des couvertures, tu sais.

─ Quoi, les vieilles qui viennent de Comté ? Ah non, non, non, elles puent les feuilles mortes et l'humidité, moi je ne dors plus là-dedans.

─ De toute façon pour le moment on ne dort pas, on rame, intervint Legolas avec sagesse. N'est-ce pas Gimli ? ON RAME.

─ Oui mais j'ai eu trois cheveux !

Legolas leva les yeux au ciel.

─ Le Nain, il est à trois cheveux de se prendre ma rame dans la tronche, il ne va pas comprendre ce qui lui arrive, grommela-t-il.

─ Le Nain QUOI ?

─ J'ai rien dit.

─ Moi, j'ai faim, fit remarquer Pippin.

─ Mais on vient à peine de partir ! se lamenta Aragorn.

─ Et tu t'es gavé de lembas il y a trois heures ! Ça devrait te nourrir pour la journée, au moins.

─ Peut-être, mais j'ai quand même faim. (Merry, tu es un traître)

─ Maintenant qu'il en parle ... fit Sam d'un ton songeur tandis que son ventre laissait échapper un gargouillis. C'est pas l'heure du pique-nique ?

─ C'est vrai que je lancerais bien un petit barbecue, acquiesça Boromir.

─ Quoi ? S'arrêter et faire un feu alors qu'on doit avancer le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible ? Mais vous êtes fous ! s'alarma Legolas.

─ Heureusement que je ne suis pas la seule personne censée dans cette fichue quête, soupira Aragorn.

─ Eh, oh, rouspéta Frodon, si vous n'êtes pas contents d'être là, moi je continue tout seul, hein !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.

─ Maître Frodon, on en a déjà discuté alors arrêtez avec votre petite rengaine, chuchota-t-il d'un ton agacé. Il y a des Orcs et des oiseaux malveillants et des Hobbits des rivières renégats alors on ne va pas s'amuser à partir tout seul sans les copains !

─ Bon, d'accord ...

─ Enfin moi j'ai toujours faim.

─ Et moi j'ai toujours mes trois cheveux !

─ Ça se mange ?

─ Vous n'êtes pas fou, non ?

Gimli leva les yeux au ciel.

─ On ne sait jamais ...

─ Bon, si vous ne voulez pas vous arrêter on peut peut-être bricoler quelques sandwichs avec ce qu'on a sous la main, non ? proposa Merry.

─ Ah non, ce n'est pas l'heure ! protesta Aragorn. Ça va nous ralentir.

─ Certains d'entre nous sont occupés à ramer ... fit remarquer Legolas.

─ Oui, eh bien, on n'a qu'à se répartir les tâches le temps du pique-nique. On désigne dans chaque barque un préposé au pique-nique et un proposé à la rame.

─ Et si on est trois ?

─ Eh bien on se débrouille, Sam.

─ Moi je m'occupe du pique-nique !

─ Tiens donc ! Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

─ Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a en réserve ... Voyons ... Mais, dites ... Elles sont où, les provisions ?

─ Comment ça, « elles sont où » ? Tu n'en as pas dans ton sac, Pippin ?

─ Ben non ... En tout cas je ne les trouve pas.

─ Je suis sûr qu'il a tout grignoté en chemin !

─ Du calme, Sam.

─ On les a peut-être rangées dans le sac de Frodon ? Vous ne voulez pas vérifier ?

─ Bon, bon ... Voyons voir.

─ Eh, mais ne déplie pas toutes mes tuniques, tu vas les froisser !

─ Mes excuses, maître Frodon. Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : il n'y a rien à manger dans votre sac non plus.

─ Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

─ Qui a fait les sacs ?

─ Qui a _touché_ aux sacs ?

─ Je ne sais pas ... Mais dites, ce ne sont pas les petits amis de Galadriel qui ont préparé les provisions ?

─ Oh, la, la, ne me dites pas qu'on a confié le pique-nique à des Elfes, on est bons pour manger des feuilles jusqu'à la fin de l'aventure.

─ Oh, ça va, hein ! s'emporta Legolas.

─ Moi, du moment que j'ai mes trois cheveux ...

─ Doucement, ne vous énervez pas, intervint Boromir. Merry, jetez un œil dans mon sac, je suis sûr qu'il y a de quoi grignoter dedans.

─ Ah, enfin une bonne nouvelle !

─ Doucement Pippin, ne crie pas victoire trop vite.

─ Alors, dans le sac de monsieur Boromir nous avons : du poivre noir ...

─ Tout seul, ça ne va pas nous être très utile.

─ Ne commencez pas à râler, c'est excellent avec le barbecue, se justifia Boromir.

─ De la moutarde ... poursuivit Merry.

─ Vous le faites exprès ?

─ Mais quoi, à la fin ?!

─ Du curry ... De la fleur de sel ... Du basilic ...

─ Ben mon vieux, on peut dire que vous aimez les aromates.

─ Parce que vous aimez quand ça n'a aucun goût, vous ?

─ C'est bien joli tout ça, mais il n'y a rien de plus nourrissant ? s'inquiéta Pippin.

─ Attendez, je regarde au fond du sac. Ah ! ... Non, désolé, c'est encore un pot de moutarde. Aux fines herbes, cette fois.

Merry leva les yeux au ciel.

─ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette frénésie pour la moutarde ?

─ Il en faut pour tous les goûts.

─ Bref, on n'est pas plus avancés.

─ J'ai horriblement faim !

─ La ferme, Pippin.

─ Et dans le sac de Sam ?

─ Non, il n'a que des poêles et des casseroles.

Pippin leva les yeux au ciel.

─ C'est quand même exaspérant d'avoir autant de gens qui prévoient des choses pour faire la cuisine et personne pour s'occuper de ce qu'on va mettre dans les casseroles.

─ Eh bien la grande casserole c'est pour les ragoûts, la petite c'est pour les œufs brouillés, la poêle est bien pour faire frire des champignons ...

─ On s'en fiche, Sam !

─ Puisque c'est comme ça, restez incultes.

─ Ne me parlez pas de champignons ... J'ai faim !

─ À force d'en parler, j'ai un creux moi aussi.

─ Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'on est en train de voguer vers le Mordor et que tout ce qu'on a à manger, c'est de la moutarde ?

─ Ne vous énervez pas, Gimli.

─ À la limite, on pourrait tuer un Orc et faire un rôti, proposa Boromir.

─ Quoi ?

─ Euark !

─ Mais quelle horreur !

─ Mais ça serait IMMONDE !

─ Manger de l'Orc ? Nous mais vous n'êtes pas bien, vous ?

─ Au moins, là, vous seriez contents d'avoir de la moutarde pour masquer le goût, répliqua Boromir.

─ Oui, enfin, à ce compte-là, on pourrait aussi bien attraper quelques lapins.

─ Ah mais oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Legolas, vous ne pourriez pas en tuer quelques-uns, avec votre arc ?

─ Vous ... vous voulez que j'utilise l'arc des Galadhrim, présent sacré de Galadriel en personne, pour tirer de vulgaires lapins ? fit Legolas d'une voix bouleversée.

Boromir leva les yeux au ciel.

─ Oh ça va, ne commencez pas à faire votre délicat, ce n'est jamais qu'un arc.

─ Et ça ne vaut pas mes trois cheveux.

─ Vous Gimli, on ne vous a pas sonné. Alors Legolas, vous vous décidez ou quoi ?

─ C'est un outrage !

─ Vous avez une meilleure idée, peut-être ? Il y a des provisions, dans votre sac ? demanda Merry.

─ Euh ... non.

─ Dans son sac il n'y a que de la crème hydratante et de l'après-shampoing.

─ Gimli ! Ça devait rester entre nous !

─ Oh, ne soyez pas vexé.

─ Si, je suis vexé ! siffla Legolas. Et pour la peine, je ne vous laisserai pas utiliser mon après-shampoing pour vos trois cheveux.

─ Quoi ? Mais vous êtes cruel !

─ Ça suffit ! s'écria Frodon. Taisez-vous avec vos histoires de cheveux. J'ai faim, je porte un Anneau maléfique, on est poursuivis par des Orcs, alors concentrez-vous sur l'essentiel, merci bien !

─ Il a bien parlé.

─ Moi, je trouve qu'il y en a un qui ne parle pas beaucoup, depuis tout à l'heure ...

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Sam ?

─ Il y en a un qui est opposé depuis le début à notre projet de pique-nique. Soi-disant que c'est une perte de temps !

─ Mais ... C'est vrai, ça ! Aragorn ?

Aragorn sifflota en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'horizon.

─ Aragorn, c'est vous qui avez caché toutes les provisions ?

─ Quoi ? Le traître !

─ Du calme, Pippin.

─ Aragorn, le porteur de l'Anneau vous a posé une question.

─ Qui, moi ? Cacher les provisions ? Vous croyez ?

Frodon leva les yeux au ciel.

─ Parfaitement ! Allez, dénoncez-vous et dites-nous où elles sont !

─ Pas question. On attendra qu'il soit l'heure officielle du pique-nique. Sinon, on fera une moyenne ridicule.

─ MAIS ON A FAIM.

Aragorn soupira, puis céda et lança à ses compagnons des petits paquets contenant les biscuits et la viande séchée qu'ils avaient emportés pour la route. Les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau se jetèrent dessus voracement et, pendant quelques instants, on n'entendit rien d'autre que des bruits de mastication.

─ Boromir, vous pourriez me passer la moutarde ?


End file.
